<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Way To Die by TheProwler777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127837">Another Way To Die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProwler777/pseuds/TheProwler777'>TheProwler777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dangerous MJ, F/F, F/M, Hitwoman Mj, MJ Is A Femme Fatale, MJ Sold Peter Out, Peter Parker Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProwler777/pseuds/TheProwler777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles was never bitten, Peter was never shoved into the Collider, he got out, but he did not get away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Davis &amp; Mary Jane Watson, Olivia Octavius/May Parker (Spider-Man), Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Way To Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter groaned as he pushed up through the hole in the ground, one arm wrapped around his ribs, blood seeping out through the massive wound brought on by the rib poking out through the flesh.</p><p>He winced. That would take at least a few hours to heal, maybe less if he can get it reset. God only knows how long it would take him to get to the Avengers tower. The Baxter building was closer, but with his mask destroyed, there was no for him to get there without someone seeing his face. There were more alleys this way anyhow. Easier to hide, and he didn't have the strength to scale the buildings just yet.</p><p>His web shooters were damaged too, so there was no chance of him being able to send an emergency signal to the Avengers, not that it mattered, they were all on the other side of the Galaxy.</p><p>The alley was empty, and rubble blocked every exit, another causality of that God forsaken machine, of Fisk.</p><p>Peter cussed beneath his breath with a gasp as he pushed through a small gap in the rubble. It was wide enough to move through, but not wide enough for him to squeeze through untouched.</p><p>He pushed through nonetheless, and found himself in another alley. Looking up, he could see the top of Fisk Tower, completely untouched by the Collider's effects, and he glared, panting softly. Fisk wasn't going to get away with any of this, and Peter was going to make sure the Godfather wannabe would never be able to turn on that mach-</p><p>He paused. The click-clack of high heels on alley floor ahead and around the corner brought his attention downward. He braced himself for a fight, but it was strange, his Spider-Sense never went off, so if that meant whoever was about to turn a corner wasn't a threat, then why did he feel so off? It hadn't even crossed his mind that he wasn't wearing his mask, thus the stranger would be able to see his face, but, before he could ponder and deeper, the stranger stepped out, and Peter felt relief flourish through his chest at the familiar sight of wavy red hair.</p><p>"MJ," Peter smiled, relieved, albeit confused to see his wife in a back alley near Fisk Tower, and decked out in a pair of black high heels, and a shirt black trench coat, her hand behind her back. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I was having dinner nearby with a friend when the earthquake hit. I was afraid you might've gotten hurt, so I tracked your suit to this alley," she smiled with what he thought was relief as she began to walk forward, and he wanted to feel safe with her, as he usually did, but something felt off as she began to walk through the shadowed alley way towards him, becoming a dark silhouette, he watched as her arms moved out from behind her back, in her right hand he caught the glint of metal, and figured it was just the clasp of her purse.</p><p>"Alright, look, I'm glad you're here, but we <em>need</em> to get out of here right now, Fisk and his men-"</p><p>His Spider-Sense rang out like an alarm in a bank, but before he could do a thing-</p><p>
  <em>'Pht'</em>
</p><p>The sound of a silencer pierced the alley quietly, and Peter came to a dead stop, a bullet piercing his chest.</p><p>
  <em>'Pht'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Pht'</em>
</p><p>Two more bullets, another to his chest, and one two his stomach.</p><p>Peter fell to his knees, a lost look to his face, and not knowing which was more painful the gunshots, or knowing who pulled the trigger.</p><p>He watched with a lost look on his face as his 'wife' <em>click-clacked </em>out of the shadows, a small smirk playing on her beautiful face, a face that never looked so terrifying.</p><p><em>"...why?"</em> he mumbled softly as MJ crouched down beside him on his right, wrapping her left arm around him, her right arm holding the black pistol with the silencer at the tip coming up to press against his stomach at an angle as she brought her lips to his ear, and whispered with a seductive purr.</p><p>
  <em>"Mr Fisk send his regards."</em>
</p><p>And so with those final words, she pulled the trigger twice more, <em>'Pht' 'Pht'</em>, one shot to his stomach, another up through his lungs and into his heart, a fitting, finishing shot in her opinion, and stood up, her husband falling unceremoniously to the ground, a look of pain, defeat, surprise and betrayal eternally etched onto his handsome face.</p><p>Pulling open her coat, and unscrewing the silencer, MJ slid her beloved pistol back into its holster, an intense heat between her legs, and pulled out her phone.</p><p>The one she kept for her 'other' job.</p><p>She hit a familiar contact, and waited until she heard the familiar, metallic purr on the other end.</p><p>"It's done," she smiled.</p><p>"<em>Witnesses</em>?"</p><p>"None."</p><p>"<em>Extraction team en route. Where you wanna dump him? East River? Outside the Bugle?"</em></p><p>"No, best not to have this advertised, and the bullets could be traced..." she drifted away for a moment, letting her mind wander as she came closer to a darker alley, "Take him to Alchemax. I'm sure Liv and her underlings can find some use what's left of him, and that little shed of his, at least once Liv is done <em>tending </em>May," she laughed.</p><p>It would've been fun to see the look on her, now ex, husbands face once he found out his beloved Aunt had betrayed him too. Both of the women he holds so close in is life sleeping with the enemy. The Aunt he saw as a Mother sleeping with the Mad Scientist who'd made multiple attempts on his life, and his... <em>loving </em>and devoted wife sleeping with the man who had beaten seven shades of shit out of him on more than one occasion. She almost laughed, it was like the hierarchy of high school, she was the nerds hot girlfriend fucking his bully, or being fucked by, it never really mattered.</p><p>She heard a metallic laugh on the other end.</p><p>
  <em>"Good thinking Red. So, you headed back to the restaurant to finish having dinner with your friends?" </em>
</p><p>MJ smirked.</p><p>"Haven't you heard the news?"</p><p>
  <em>"What news?"</em>
</p><p>She feigned shock.</p><p>"Well, New York Cities beloved hero Spider-Man was recently found dead in an alley, and his wife his very distraught."</p><p>Another metallic chuckle met her ears, and she bit her lips as her whole body flushed.</p><p>
  <em>"Is that so?"</em>
</p><p>"Mhm, someone may need to comfort the poor widow. Help her move on. Preferably someone with a Big... <em>Black... Cock..."</em></p><p>"<em>I may know just the guy."</em></p><p>She smirked once again.</p><p>"Perfect."</p><p>And with that, she hung up, slipping the phone back into her pocket, and slipped away into the darkness of the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Had to delete my last one, and my account, because of personal shit, so sorry if I'm bothering anyone with reposting.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>